rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Washington
Simmons "kneeling down over Donut's body" seems to be a little awkward in my opinion. I might suggest that he was "crying out" to his fallen comrade, if that helps. -- 04:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt "Death" ok. people on this forum have problems with speculation. we don't know if Washington was actually killed in tonight's episode or not. but sense pretty much everyone who's fucking moron on this wiki will edit that in without reading this notice. and i don't want to fix it. i'm protecting this page for the next week, UNTIL it is confirmed what actually happened. --WhellerNG 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) we dont know but he is probably an ai or something. or sarge did it. like for tex and churchDpavaoman 03:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC)dpavaoman Here's a crazy thought! What if Wash just made another astounding recovery and put Church's armour on. How the yellow stripes got there, I don't know.Fairfieldfencer FFF 07:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think that explaination made any sense... I just thought they found some paint in that base and repainted him or switched around Church and Wash's armor plates. It doesn't make sense that he "died" and inhabited Church's body. Jus' sayin'... -Spartan0700 Are you all seriously nitpicking at Red vs. Blue? Washington just switched armor with Church's old robot body. He has to be human, since at the beginning of episode 19 he was bleeding, and where the yellow came from is unimportant. Alright anon we arn't nitpicking RvB we are discussing HUGE diffrence. But you do have a point.Sniperteam82308 10:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Skill. As shown by episode 3 of Revelations, Wash is'' extremely'' skilled with weaponry, as he wielded a Battle rifle, and Sarge's shotgun with one hand to a weapon, with decent aim, WHILE BEING RUN INTO BY A CAR. That's pretty impressive. I think We should note this somewhere Blackwolf99 17:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :then go ahead and add it in. --WhellerNG 14:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lopez Lopez is a Robot. He even stated himself that he made backups of himself. that means that he IS NOT DEAD. so please, would everyone kindly stop adding that Wash killed Lopez, because he didn't destroy the backups. --WhellerNG 22:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RT hasn't confirmed if he'll be back because he could have shot his hard drive and he has not gotten up.RvBrocks1 06:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually Rooster Teeth said Lopez will be back for Season 9, plus, burnie confirmed in an interview Sarge could fix Lopez if he got a hold of him. Cyrus Arc 20:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :That means that Lopez is dead untill someone like Sarge revives him. Think of Lopez as Tex or Church. They die, but they keep coming back. --Bron Hañda 23:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Well technicly death only happens to living creatures so Lopez is not dead and neither have Church or Tex ever been they were destroyed. So that would mean he is partially destroyed until Sarge gets his hands on him.Sniperteam82308 23:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Armor Enhancement If any one read Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it says that the biocom is standard issue. Starwarsspartan 02:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind the Red Vs Blue universe is separate from the Halo world. So just because it's standard for Spartans does not mean it's standard for Freelancers. CyrusArc 05:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yea I mean if it was standard issue I'm sure alot of people would have used it on Church in the begining, Tex, or Sarge rather than use CPR.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Good points. Starwarsspartan 05:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Is the Biocom real as in can be access in game or it was created for the show? General plasma 04:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture The main picture should definitely be Washington in his grey and yellow armour instead of his blue and yellow, seeing as he wears the former for the whole series except one appearance, and the main picture should reflect his usual appearance But that is his Freelancer armor. His current armor is his blue yellow which means its the main picture end of story.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 04:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) With who?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Washington = Master Chief Does anyone see any similarities with Wash and the Master Chief because I see alot. Hi 13:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Other than them being in a secret promgram to create supersoldiers no. Maybe their A.I.'s being rampant, and don't deny Cortana is becoming rampant, but thats about it. And it isn't allot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well actually, I was thinking of how Washington's the last of Project Freelancer; the Master Chief, being the last of the Spartan II program, goes a similar way. Washington and the Master Chief were both thought to have died in their 3rd appearence (Halo 3 for Master Chief, Red vs Blue Revelation for Washington) but were very well still alive at the time. Both have had also a troubled tormented history surrounding them. Oh and both their names originate from the bible (John-117: Book of John, also known as the gospel of John. David, which is Washington's real name, comes from the famous bible tale David and Goliath.) What I find very opposite of the two is that Washington hates AIs where the Master Chief has been seen having affectionate feelings for the AI "Cortana." Though, thinking about the age difference, Wash could be seen as a younger version of a parody of John-117 though I could be wrong. Hi 04:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wash has been depicted as an older soldier. Are we sure thats where Wash's name came from. And technically that wasn't Wash's third appearance. His third was Recreation(Remember Recovery One) there are still Spartan IIs. They are just in Onxy. John's history can't always be considered tormented. So I think that proves all your points wrong. Yay me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony I meant within the trilogy (Recovery-One doesn't count because it was a miniseries) they still believed that Washington is dead but was actually very well still alive. Washington's name (which is David) originated from the bible from the story of king David (haven't you gone to sunday school?,) John-117's name also came from the bible from the gospel of John. Washington (in his appearences) he's less experienced and more reckless than John-117 which is always a point to the age difference. John's history is to be considered tormented because John wouldn't act like a hero or soldier if his life wasn't tormented (it's a plot device.) John and David's names are also the 1st and 2nd most popular names in the USA. I was informed that John was infact the last of the Spartan II program, are you sure your not thinking of the Spartan III programs? There is so far, very little differences, and if you didn't see these similarities then okay. It's not really something to ignore but atleast something to look into. Hi 18:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I see so now a seires mini or not cannot count? Wrong it can. You can't prove that Wash's name was taken from David and Golaith thats like saying David Beckham(My favorite soccer player) was named after David and Golaith. Wash is younger than Master Chief physically, thanks to cyrostasis, and possilby age wise we don't know Wash's age but as said he has gray hair in the McKay art which is apparently to be taken as canon within the universe. It depends who you ask on John's life being tormented. John and David being popular names is no big deal. It just means the writers used them. Wash's recklessness can be attributed to not having as much or as good training as the Chief, plus while even Cortana states Chief has luck we all know that Wash has poor luck save for his repeated recoverys. However I guess it could be said that those aren't lucky because well... look at the world hes coming back to. No I am not thinking of Spartan-IIIs. The names of the remaining Spartan-II is Linda. And its possilbe others are still alive and not AWOL either just captured although that is just a possilbility or in the case of... I can't remember the teams name however thye were in The Cole Protocal and were not within UNSC range.. So there are 2 Spartan-IIs left. So again points unproven. Come back with valid points that I can't easily counter or drop it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, Recovery-One doesn't count because it's a miniseries that tells what happened prior to the recollection trilogy. John and David's names originated from the bible, their names were not based on the bible. John has been called the last spartan which that is what I'm refering to and Washington is the last of Project Freelancer. Now back to the miniseries, a miniseries is never to be counted because it's nothing but filler, even it is technically his 4th appearence it doesn't matter because it's his 3rd appearence in a trilogy (that canceles out Miniseries because it's not part of a trilogy, it's just filler). I wish you can pay attention and I'm quite sure I might get band again for that but it's the truth, there are actually things you freaking miss out on and there are things that you simply ignored when you shouldn't have. Now, I'm done. Hi 02:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ask anyone. Recovery One will count. Even if its a miniseries is still an appearance of Wash and like its own little season. Ah I see so because there was someone named David in the bible people name their children David? John may have been called so but he is not as you have previously stated. And we go by technicallity here. Which does make Recovery One count. See its not my fault you are wrong. I'm sorry if you feel that your right. I have asked others. They agreed that there are little connections between Wash and the Chief. They have see our arguments. Now this shouldn't have even been on the talk page a forum. So while I can't ban you for your stupidity I can for putting a blog or forum subject on a talk page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wah? Recovery One doesn't count? that's where Wash CAME from. That's like saying Out of Mind doesn't count and York doesn't exist! CyrusArc 03:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Told him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Recovery One was hardly filler. Filler material is outside of the story arc that exists simply to pad out the material. Recovery One was pretty damned important to the overall storyline, setting in motion the events of the entire Recollections Saga. --Jonsey117 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Although I think some of his points are wrong, I do see where he's coming from: the Halo trilogy wasn't technically John-117's only appearance: he also appeared in the novels 'Halo: Fall of Reach' and 'Halo: First Strike', the former telling the Chief's backstory while the latter explains what happened between Halo and Halo 2. He's probably excluding these the same way he's excluding 'Recovery One'. Basically, he's doing the same thing for the two and the way he presents it DOES make a similarity. Personally, I think the miniseries and novels count, but the way he presents this data is TECHNICALLY (not entirely accepted, but still technically) valid, if stated correctly. Also, when it comes to the whole 'bible' debate, he's merely saying that the bible is where the names John and David ORIGINALLY were created, at which point they spread into very common names, then finally met up in Halo and Red vs Blue respectively. On the 'Last Spartan-II/Freelancer' debate, I do have to agree with the disprovers: there are indeed Spartan-IIs in Onyx, specifically Fred-104, Kelly-087, and the fore-mentioned Linda-058, along with Spartan-IIIs, Chief Mendez, and Dr. Halsey. Those are my comments. Please do not flame me about them, I'm just hoping to clear some things up. IceBite 05:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The names didn't originate from the bible the bible just popularized them. Its funny. No one really agrees with this guy. Reminds me of someone at The Vault who wouldn't give up despite being disproven every time. Admirable at first but quickly becoming an annoyance.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Being a christian I have to disagree on the David and John thing. Those are both Hebrew names that came from the Jewish culture during the time-span of the bible. So that is interesting, but those are both VERY common names, and I doubt Rooster Teeth meant to do that. CyrusArc 06:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) See like I said. They were commin names before the bible.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) season 9 just wondering if he's gonna re appear - King692 7/10/11 Its highly likely altough unconfirmed. He didn't appear in any of the random scenes so... it can't be said at the momment.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, he was in the trailer... —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Not in the random scenes. And you know Burnie. That part of the trailer may not have been a scene. It may have been like the Recreation and Reconstruction trailers.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) True, true. But he didn't do it for Revelation though. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 06:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) But think. Revelation picks up almost right after Recreation. Could he really do a trailer?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Charbox Image Washington's Charbox image shall stay with his Cobalt Yellow seen in n+1. The reasoning is because he is last seen in Cobalt Yellow despite his usual being Silver Yellow.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Storey Why are we using the British spelling? Red vs. Blue is American made therefore I believe we should use the American spelling. Besides I'm almost sure there are more American users than British users here.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree, we should be using American spelling. In fact, Burnie and Matt responded to Gavin trying to use british spelling on one of Lopez's captions with "Fuck that, take that out". (Confirmed on Recreation commentary) Grammar For the sake of Grammar rules, the line of the trivia section about the Pancake clip should be edited to read as: On October 14, Rooster Teeth CGI animator Monty Oum announced that in the episode Reunion Wash was initially meant to smashed and cut in half by the Meta with the Warthog. The scene was cut for various reasons. http://roosterteeth.com/blog/viewEntry.php?id=2795136 1 Monty even stated "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut and half by a car...". For clarity sake, it may also be a good idea to add paraphrase parentheses to make the quote read "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut in half by a car..." which would denote that the literal quote was different than the grammatically correct one. AV42 12:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I have also noticed a few glaring spelling errors. "Distoreying" instead of "Destroying" in regard to the Battle Rifle/Hornet fight. AV42 12:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC)